Stolen heaven
by Degenerate X
Summary: Ryan Evans is in love with is sister, but she's not with him.Just how far will Ryan go to experience heaven? RAPE, TWINCEST


She has always been like this, in front of the masses I was nothing but her lapdog.

"Ryan do this."

"Ryan take that."

And I always obey, she never thanks me, I love her, I really do, but she can never treat me like a human being, not even at home.

"Ryan go there."

"Ryan your doing this wrong."

I try my best to do eveything right, to make sure my sisters happy, I hate to see her cry, and I especially hate it when she's mad, cause it's me she takes it out on.

But she will never know how much I love her, how much I care, I hate Troy Bolton, that's all I ever hear.

"Troy's so cute"

"Troy's so hot"

I hate him, my sister idolizes him, while I stay in the shadows.

"Ryan get out of the way."

"Ryan move."

I lay awake every night, picturing her, her flowing blonde hair, he beautiful brown eyes, those deep pools of beauty that I stare into, and she looks at me like I'm crazy, but I'm not, well maybe I am, out of every girl in the world, why did I have to love her?

"Ryan stop looking at me like that."

"Ryan your scaring me."

Someday when my dreams come true...

Some nights sneak into her room at night and just stare at her sleeping, she's so beautiful, the way she sleeps, her chest gently moving up and down with her rythmatic breathing pattern.

She's never caught me, one night I stole a kiss, I'll never forget, she was gently resting on our parents sofa, I walked into the living room, she was sound asleep on the couch, I flipped off the T.V and and carried her to her bed, I layed her down and pulled the covers over her frail yet perfect body.I leaned in and kissed her forehead, I always did this, but something about the moment got to me, I leaned in and pressed my lips on her soft cloud-like lips, the earth stood still for a moment, I held my lips to hers for about three magical seconds before pulling away.

You know sometimes she could be nice.

"I love you Ryan"

"I'm really glad your my brother, I wouldn't trade you for the world, maybe Troy though..."

I smiled, she was only joking.

I hate Zeke, I don't know why he won't give up, Sharpay went out with him for about month out of pity, but he never gives up, nealy everyday he bakes her a cake or cookies, which she always gives to me, hey, the kid can bake, what do you expect?

"It can never work between us Zeke, but thank you though."

"Here Ryan, I'm on a diet"

I know that I shouldn't love her this way, but I can't stop, she's so amazing.

Her smile, her laugh, she's so talented.

She'll see when I'm down and she'll try to lift my spirts, all it takes is her cute little giggle, and that alone came brighten any day.

"It's ok bro, you'll get em next time"

"Oh Ryan, I'm sure you did your best."

Around the school I hear the other kids talking about her, they call her ice queen, they call her bitch, they think I'm gay, but I could care less I'd rather think of me as homosexual than know about my obsession with her, the way I really feel.

"Ryan I know your not gay."

"Ryan don't listen to them, their just jealous."

Sometimes I tell the kids to shut up, to stop talking about my sister that way, they just laugh and shove me down or punch me.

"Ryan, thanks for sticking up for me."

"Ryan I'm sorry they hit you, just ignore them"

I really try to be perfect like her, I dress the way she wants me to, I do everything the way she orders it, but she never notices, she acknowledges the way I'm dressed, just not the way I had wished for.

"Ryan you look so handsome."

"Ryan you should have wore a purple hat with that."

I really wish it didn't come to this, but she asked for it, everything I did I did for her, she never gave me what I want...so I'll just have to take it...

"Hey Ryan, what's up?"

"Why are you looking at me like that...RYAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO!"

I stared at her, her small wrist have rope tied tightly around them, pulled as far as they could go, a piece of ducktape wrapped around her mouth, sheer fear in her eyes, only covered with an all to tight pink shirt on and a pair of tight blue short shorts.

Her legs are drapped over my bed, I didn't secure her legs down, I want her to wrap them around me, to scream my name, I hate to do her this way but she like I said she leaves me no choice.

I smile, our parents are gone, their at the opera, they'll probably be gone for a good four hours, plenty of time to live out my wildest dreams.

She stares in horror as I pull off my shirt.

I slid my pants off, only remaining in boxers.

I lay next to her, my head resting on her shoulder.

I kissed her cheek, she turned her face away from me, I grab her chin and roughly pulled her face to mine.

"Look what you made me do, you think I like to see you cry, NO, but remember, it's your fault." I tell her as I stand up in front of her.

I take a pair of scissors and slid one blade under her shirt, I carefully cut her shirt up, more and more skin becoming visable with each snip.

_**EDITED FOR CONTENT**_

When I got up, she was laying there, the belt still wrapped around her neck, I checked her pulse...

Nothing.

I had raped and killed my twin sister.

I didn't even think about it though, it didn't even matter if I was sent to prison for life, because I had got what I wanted, I had taken Sharpay, I had experienced heaven, but now, it was time for hell...

**Ask for uncut if you want it.**


End file.
